


Горе побежденным

by Astera_Orey, fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Миди R — NC-17 [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astera_Orey/pseuds/Astera_Orey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020
Summary: «В моем цикле раса жа использовала машины, жа'тил, в качестве синтетических симбионтов. Жнецы подчинили себе жа'тил так же, как гетов. Их механический рой закрыл собой небо, и они не знали жалости».
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Миди R — NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911484
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Горе побежденным

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Война обгладывает их до костей.

Тварей слишком много, они отгрызают от его отряда кусок за куском, пережевывают и отрыгивают комьями мяса и переломанных костей. Явику кажется, что его ладони и предплечья под сверхпрочными пластинами брони покрыты пузырящимися ожогами от свихнувшихся образов. Это значит, что проклятые выкормыши Жнецов все же вскрыли центр коммуникации, забрались по короткочастотным аксонам в электронную начинку и поджарили ее вместе с системой жизнеобеспечения. Теперь любая передача сложнее нуля-единицы превращается в какофонию безумия.

Явик срывает ставшие бесполезными перчатки и отрешенно обещает себе найти-таки в архивах имя ублюдка, который в свое время решил, что Империи стоит позволить жа поиграться с техникой. По-тря-сающая была идея. 

Приклад обжигает руки памятью _отчаяния ужаса крови смерти_ ; они чистят оружие как только выпадает минута передышки, но этого недостаточно. Сам воздух насквозь пропитан ужасом и отчаянием, на какой планете они бы не высадились, словно это теперь стандартные элементы в любом химическом составе. 

Явик глотает раскаленный дым и обращает себя в войну.

— Капитан!

Он не может позволить себе обернуться, не может отвлечься. Перед ним, в двадцати шагах, ползут хаски: выступающие из-под искореженных хитиновых пластин струпья сухого мяса с проводами вместо жил. Луч дезинтегратора режет их пополам, обрубает головы, перепиливает ноги, оставляя после себя дымящееся месиво тел. Но они все равно ползут, эти выкидыши машинного безумия, лезут друг по другу и никак не могут сдохнуть до конца, скребут стальными когтями раскуроченную мостовую. У этих тварей даже нет оружия, они рвут мясо живьем и разгрызают кости.

У хасков не осталось ничего от протеан, один только жмых, пустая оболочка, мертвые мышцы, сокращающиеся под разрядами электричества. Явик стреляет, приказывая себе не думать о том, кем они были вчера. 

— Капитан, срочное!..

Он не оборачивается, и трехпалая рука бесцеремонно ложится на его предплечье, на короткое неуловимое мгновение вытесняя собой мир. Образ проносится в разуме Явика бело-огненной вспышкой, чужое знание становится его знанием, чужая память — его собственной памятью. 

В прошлом никто не посмел бы прикасаться _так_ , никто, кроме самых близких, которым вверяешь себя целиком; но у них, рожденных и вскормленных войной ради войны, нет времени на чувства. Явик глотает образ и все, что вместе с ним, теперь они все здесь делят одну и ту же раскаленную злость, одно и то же предсмертное отчаяние. Солдаты, ставшие братьями, — и Явик в который раз заставляет себя забыть, как его братья падали под беспощадным огнем жа’тил и тех, кто предал Империю. 

Они больше не называют их протеанами, потому что это слово несет в себе честь, а предатели достойны только ненависти. О, он хорошо умеет ненавидеть, ненавидеть проще, чем вспоминать, кем они были до.

Явик смаргивает; мир возвращается в здесь и сейчас, в приклад дезинтегратора в его руках, в забивающий легкие дым, в рассекающие небо всполохи. Младший ведомый Шенн рядом с ним торопливо отнимает ладонь, разрывая связь, и тут же вскидывает свое оружие, отступая на шаг и присоединяясь к перестрелке. Явик знает, тот ждет приказа — но что он может приказать? Теперь он _помнит_ , он _знает_ , что второй отряд не удержал тыл; не их вина: механические твари налетели роем, облепили со всех сторон, вскрывая равно хитин и живое мясо. Он помнит, как его люди, его братья кричали, корчась на раскаленных плитах и пытаясь стряхнуть с себя вездесущие лезвия; кричали, до тех пор, пока смерть не оборвала агонию.

 _Помнит_ , как твари — самые мелкие из них, в полпальца размером — разгрызли броню одного из солдат и полезли глубже, сквозь ребра и мышцы, набились в желудок и легкие, перемалывая потроха в фарш. _Помнит_ , как тот солдат, захлебываясь кровью, вырывал из себя собственные кишки. 

Явик зло стискивает зубы и заставляет себя забыть.

Он оставляет только холодное знание: они потеряли путь к отступлению, они отрезаны от эвакуационных шаттлов, запертые в узком переулке между разрушенными высотками бывшего центра вещания, и без поддержки к посадочным платформам им не прорваться. Это значит, что через полчаса-час, когда закончатся боеприпасы, им конец. Или раньше, если рой жа’тил решит присоединиться к хаскам. 

— Держать! — хрипло кричит Явик, разделяя это знание со своим отрядом. — Сомкнуть ряды, держать строй!

И они держат, минута за минутой; они стреляют без остановки, низкое гудение дезинтеграторов соревнуется с визгом хасков и скрипом машинных суставов, когда к тем подбегают задержавшиеся на нижних ярусах дроны Жнецов. Это гонка на скорость, проигравшему — участь страшнее смерти. Но в отряде Явика лучшие из лучших, он готов поручиться кровью за каждого из них, он _знает_ , что они будут стоять до конца — и еще чуть-чуть дольше. 

В какой-то миг его второй ведомый, Элек А-Карн, вросший в мостовую позади и слева, отбрасывает пустой дезинтегратор и берется за пистолеты. Элек стреляет быстро, очень быстро, но на всю орду напирающих на них тварей этого уже не хватает. Тем более, что магазины пистолетов в три раза меньше.

Явик чувствует собственные раны все острее — анальгетики исправно глушат боль, но даже протеане не могут жить на одних стимах. Мышцы неумолимо наливаются тяжестью, и кровь из пробитого плеча никак не хочет останавливаться — проклятая, ненавидимая им слабость с каждым вдохом приближает конец. 

В нем поднимается злость — холодная, сметающая все волна. 

Злость прокатывается от живота до кончиков пальцев и вырывается наружу мерцающей зеленой рябью. Кинетический удар отшвыривает первые ряды хасков назад, подставляя их под беспощадные лучи, за ним сразу же рвется второй и третий — биотика очень дорогой ресурс, но теперь это уже не имеет значения. Даже если все, что получится, это выгадать несколько лишних минут.

Четвертый удар заставляет Явика пошатнуться, и только вовремя подоспевший Шенн удерживает его от падения.

_тревога страх отчаяние боль_

Явик выдыхает резко, почти вслепую тянется обратно к прикладу. Шенн самый юный в отряде, он едва вошел в лётный возраст, и его чувства и мысли горят слишком отчетливо, слишком ярко. Явик ненавидит Жнецов еще и за то, что сегодня он разделяет их в последний раз. 

В прошлом Империя сохраняла эту память за каждым из ушедших протеан: имя, клан, аватара и небольшой матово-черный кристалл, служивший хранилищем данных. Отряд Явика находил такие на разрушенных планетах, чаще всего уже растоптанные в стеклянное крошево. Но были и те, что уцелели; он касался ровных мерцающих граней и _вспоминал_ чужие жизни, отдавая им последний долг.

От него самого не останется даже этой памяти; впрочем, с отрешенно-холодной горечью думает Явик, возможно, о протеанах не узнают и те, кто придет следом. Возможно, даже если будущие расы и отыщут их древние кладбища, кристаллы данных покажутся им не более чем красивой безделушкой.

— Капитан, патроны на исходе! — кричит Элек; кричит, не прикасаясь, и Явик благодарен за это.

— Сколько?

Он рывком заставляет себя собраться и поднять ставший уже слишком тяжелым дезинтегратор. Индикатор заряда мигает красным, но Явик думает, что у него, наверное, хватит сил на еще один удар…

— Минут пятнадцать. Если только не... О, проклятье!

Явик видит тоже: темное пятно на рыжем небе.

Он смаргивает, до последнего надеясь, что это просто последствия контузии, но пятно впереди не исчезает. Темнота множится и растет, растягивается в облако, в низкое угрожающее гудение тысячи тысяч миниатюрных лопастей — так теперь приходят жа’тил, смертоносный стальной рой, за секунды превращающий все живое в перемолотую кашу из костей и внутренностей. От них не спасают дезинтеграторы, не защищает броня; рожденные на планете кислотных дождей и раскаленной лавы, они выживают даже там, где плавится вольфрам. Жа’тил оказались слишком хорошими учениками, их бесстрастному упрямству в погоне за жертвой могли бы позавидовать сами Жнецы.

Явик понимает: им конец.

Он заставляет себя распрямиться, потому что, будь все проклято, он не умрет на коленях; он не прекращает стрелять — никто из них не прекратит, до тех пор пока у них останется хоть один патрон. Конечно, рой этим не остановить, и черное облако подбирается ближе, две сотни шагов, ближе…

Рокочущий звук сверху заставляет его вскинуть голову — слишком знакомый звук, это взрык малых маневровых двигателей, когда челнок проходит атмосферу и начинает разворачиваться для торможения. И целых несколько секунд Явик уверен, что ошибся, потому что это слишком невероятно, чтобы быть правдой. 

Они не ждали подкрепления. Его нет, их ближайшая эскадра — в трех звездных системах отсюда, и та по горло увязла в орбитальный боях за Седьмую Столицу.

Но звук нарастает, челнок с алой маркировкой Империи на фюзеляже идет прямо к ним, стремительной серебристой иглой вспарывает жгучий воздух. Закладывает крен, но в узком переулке ему совершенно негде приземлиться, и Явик глотает резанувшее по ребрам глухое отчаяние: пожалуй, надежда была слишком поспешной. Жа’тил доберутся до них быстрее, чем пилот сможет завершить маневр.

В полусотне метров над их головами челнок сбрасывает плавучие бомбы, те повисают в воздухе прозрачными медузами, хищно расправляя тонкие сенсоры-щупальца. Хорошая идея, отрешенно думает Явик, эти электромагнитные штуки смогут на время вывести из игры хотя бы часть роя. 

К сожалению, на таком расстоянии от взрыва без защитных барьеров их собственные мозги превратятся в кипящую кашу. 

— Назад! — хрипло кричит вверх Элек, торопливо сигналит жестами «отступление»; им, на шаттле, нет смысла умирать. — Отходите, быстрее, нам уже не — 

Он резко осекается на выдохе, как если бы одна из пуль все-таки нашла свою цель — и Явик стремительно оборачивается к нему, почти не слыша, что совсем рядом кричит Шенн. Почему-то мысль о том, что Элек может умереть вот так, от случайного выстрела, ощущается настолько неправильной и чуждой, что он, с самого детства дышавший войной, все еще не может в это поверить.

— Элек! 

Слова застревают у него в глотке, потому что его ведомый поворачивает голову и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. И Явик готов поклясться, что там, за двойными зрачками, оживает кто-то _другой_.

— Не стрелять, — говорит _другой_ голосом Элека. 

Это приказ.

Новая неуловимая интонация, едва заметно вибрирующие ноты прошивают его насквозь — Явик не успевает задуматься, не успевает насторожиться, не успевает активировать дезинтегратор. Его разум, все его существо, генетическая память миллиардов поколений протеан, пробудившись, откликается на этот голос абсолютной готовностью повиноваться. Так, как тысячи лет назад откликались его еще не обретшие самосознание предки на зов своих роевых королев.

Явик — и весь его отряд — одновременно опускают оружие.

— Ближе ко мне, — приказывает не-Элек, по его рукам бежит зыбкая зеленоватая рябь биотики. — Приготовиться. Отсчет на пять.

Они подчиняются, не произнося ни слова.

С ладоней не-Элека срывается волна силы, но эта волна не обрывается одним импульсом. Она ширится и растет, заполняет собой весь промежуток между ярусами, втекает во все щели. Хасков, оказавшихся на ее пути, сметает, как ветер сметает сухие листья, тяжеловесные дроны вязнут в ней, как в смоле, не в состоянии сделать и шага вперед. И через мгновение зеленая рябь встречается с подоспевшими жа’тил.

Рой смертоносен и неумолим; Явик смотрит, как над ним небо становится черным от их тел. Он знает, как стальные жвалы и лазеры прогрызают бронированные двери и корпус космических кораблей — знает, что сейчас от смерти его отделяет лишь один вдох.

И зеленая рябь кинетического щита.

— Два, — почти ровно говорит не-Элек. Явику вдруг кажется, что он видит за ним другие искаженные черты, множество конечностей и четыре крыла; видит, как полупрозрачное золото дрожит на раскаленном воздухе. — Три...

Их всего шестеро, думает Явик, — все, что осталось от его отряда — и над их головами чернота закрывает небо. Бесчисленные механические жвалы и клешни скребут по зеленой дымке: жа’тил барахтаются и вязнут в ней, как мухи в смоле, но все еще не могут пробраться внутрь. 

Но, кажется, боеподдержка действительно на подходе; за их спинами, там, где остались посадочные платформы, нарастает множащийся гул дезинтеграторов, надрывное рычание малых маршевых и наверху — безошибочно узнаваемый тонкий писк высоких частот — так заряжаются электромагнитные бомбы. К великому сожалению Явика они все еще не могут превратить начинку тварей в кремниевое жаркое, но пара-тройка зарядов обычно способны вывести их из строя минут на тридцать. И если за его отрядом действительно прислали эвак, то этого времени вполне хватит, чтобы убраться отсюда куда подальше.

Явик не может сдержать холодно-едкую мысль: они и так уже прожили намного дольше, чем хотелось бы Жнецам и их выродкам. Поэтому, что бы не случилось, он засчитает это как еще одну победу.

На «пять» ультразвук вспыхивает в его голове маленькой сверхновой, на несколько мгновений оставляя его ослепшим и оглохшим, беспомощным, как нововылупившаяся личинка. Снаряды разрываются слишком близко: ударная волна бесцеремонно швыряет их на колени, сдавливает грудь невидимыми тисками. Явик опирается ладонями на горячие плиты мостовой, пропуская сквозь себя вековую боль потери, безумия и скорби, и чувствует, как по лицу течет кровь. 

Но через мгновение судорожного вдоха черное облако вокруг них начинает осыпаться неподвижными хлопьями, и мир вокруг разворачивается в багрово-зеленый.

А потом остается только багровый.

Боль тупо пульсирует в висках, но почти сразу же Явик ощущает на своих плечах чужие руки; кто-то помогает ему подняться на ноги, помогает сделать шаг по направлению к эвакуационным челнокам. Он дергается и слепо выворачивается, ища своих людей, и следующее прикосновение — торопливое, короткое — вспыхивает в нем _знанием_ : все в порядке. И Явик действительно успевает заметить Шенна, с трудом опирающегося на одного из подоспевших солдат; успевает заметить судорожно кашляющую Арлу, так и не выпустившую из рук дезинтегратор, и Кара и Шейти, и...

И Элека, который закрывает глаза, когда зеленоватое сияние уходит с его ладоней. Явик тянется к нему, почти неосознанно — проверить, разделить, поддержать — и видит, как острые черты лица Элека, так больше и не взглянувшего на него, вдруг становятся мягче и расслабленней.

Перед тем, как его ведомый мертвым оседает на землю.

* * *

В корабельном медотсеке светло и чисто и пахнет холодной свежестью озона, к которому примешивается терпкая нота дезинфекторов. Протеанин Л’Арасет — урожденный расы денсорин, исполняющий обязанности бортового медика — хорошо знает свою работу. Его тихая песня — гимн созидания, а не войны; многочисленные светящиеся щупальца накладывают и меняют повязки быстро и умело, прикосновения скупые и легкие, не причиняющие боли. Явик читает ДНК-маркеры, но не _узнает_ ничего, кроме неизменного ощущения спокойной уверенности и мягкого комфорта. Он спрашивает его о цели их назначения, но Л’Арасет лишь выпевает очередное мелодичное _безопасность покой выздоровление_ и бесшумно уплывает прочь. 

Может быть, думает Явик, ему просто все равно, что происходит снаружи, за изолированной дверью медотсека. Никто так толком и не смог разобраться с тем, что творилось в головах у денсорин. 

Его собственный народ, по крайней мере, давал своим детям оружие перед тем, как послать их на смерть.

На следующий день к нему допускают Шенна и Арлу, и Явик усилием воли заставляет себя не искать глазами другой знакомый силуэт за ее спиной. Арла хороший солдат, она предусмотрительна и умна, и будет хорошей ведомой, и он может доверять ей так же, как когда-то доверял Элеку, и... 

Она смотрит на него понимающе, и Явик на мгновение прикрывает глаза, прежде чем дотронуться кончиками пальцев до чужих запястий. От его ведомых резонирует эхо расслабленного покоя, чувство, уже практически забытое ими за последние годы — и он несколько мгновений колеблется, не принимая, потому что утрата еще слишком остра, и потому что война не щадит беспечных. Но Арла безмолвно сигналит ему старым военным кодом «отбой», Шенн подтверждает образ ярким и все еще чрезмерно эмоциональным всполохом, и Явик заставляет себя дышать в такт.

На скорбь у них уже полтора века как нет времени.

Отчет, приказывает Явик.

Арла отвечает, _вспоминает_ корабль, на котором они находятся; это линейный крейсер, последний выпуск производства Тирандийских верфей. Разрушители потратили почти десять лет, разыскивая Вуаль Тиранди, и еще год — пытаясь прорвать оборону базы; но это выигранное время позволило новым кораблям стать гордостью имперского флота. Явик видел в обрывках новостных логов, как три таких крейсера сцепились со Жнецом на выходе у ретранслятора Семнадцать-Четыре и оставили его развороченный корпус на поживу черной дыре. 

Подобравший их крейсер носит имя «Верность», _вспоминает_ Арла; под командованием претора Рашадора.

Явик торопливо разрывает связь.

— Претор?

Арла и Шенн кивают одновременно, и во взглядах у них почти что благоговение.

Он сам чувствует лишь растерянность и гнев, горячий и острый, как лавовые сталагмиты с родины жа. Явик и все, кого он знал, никогда не видели преторов — Жнецы охотились на тех с редким упорством с первых лет войны, не гнушаясь ничем; дроны и хаски сгорали тысячами под протеанскими снарядами и дезинтеграторами, но на смену им приходили миллионы новых. Эволюция и биология в этой войне на выживание обернулись против Империи — потому что из одной кладки рождалось до десятка протеан; а из десятков тысяч кладок — только один претор. 

Их, новорожденных, стали забирать и прятать — куда, никто не знал. Последние полвека существовали только передаваемые из поколения в поколение истории и кристаллы памяти. Но память тускнела, обрастала легендами и домыслами, ее хранители умирали — от старости или в бою — а новые поколения не знали, что из всего этого было истиной. Преторы стали только словом, такой же глухой утратой прошлого, как и крылья.

Война быстро отучила их от полетов. Из-за плотной сетки нервных окончаний любое повреждение ткани крыла превращало протеан в агонизирующий комок боли. К тому же, как оказалось, крылья очень хорошо горят.

— Что он делает на флоте? Преторы не солдаты.

Нет, их сфера политика, а не война; управление провинциями из хорошо укрепленного штаба как можно дальше от передовой. Конечно, теперь все это только пустые слова: когда императрица и Верховная Ассамблея пали на Цитадели, аристократия разом потеряла все свое влияние, прежде строгая иерархия рассыпалась ворохом бесполезных титулов. Расквартированные по округам батальоны были отозваны на Флот — на войне командуют военные, а не гражданские. 

Но когда война длится несколько поколений, учителя и артисты занимают место солдат, выходя на передовую, и инженеры становятся генералами. Жатва едина для всех, твари не делают исключений. 

Явик старается говорить ровно, но странное, незнакомое ему прежде чувство тревоги пробуждается в его сознании вместе с таким же незнакомым стремлением _защитить любой ценой_. Любой ценой — убедиться, что претору не угрожает опасность. Любой ценой — прямо сейчас, он должен быть рядом с ним, должен исполнить долг, защитить... 

Резко выдохнув, Явик заставляет себя сосредоточиться. Вспоминает выгоревшие глаза не-Элека и зеленую рябь кинетического щита, заслонившую их от жа’тил.

— У него, кажется, какая-то особая задача, — отвечает Арла. — Мы все еще в системе жа, крейсер идет быстро, основной флот не ждут, топливо не экономят. Здесь полный укомплектованный батальон, значит, готовятся к чему-то крупному. Возможно, капитан, нам с вами выпадет уникальный шанс узнать, какие из легенд были правдивы.

— Хорошо бы нам не пришлось отдать еще больше жизней за этот шанс.

Арла, конечно, отлично понимает, кого он имеет в виду.

— Элек бы согласился, не раздумывая, — ровно говорит она, и Явик стискивает зубы чтобы ее не ударить. Потому что, конечно, она права, потому что один за пять — это хороший, правильный размен, неумолимая математика войны. Он сам принимал такие решения раньше, он не собирается их оспаривать.

Он только хотел бы, чтобы претор выбрал его, а не Элека. 

— Известно, куда мы направляемся?

— Нет, капитан. Возможно, Рашадор захочет поговорить с вами лично. Нам отдельных приказов пока что не поступало… но и от отряда мало что осталось, конечно.

Явик отчаянно благодарен, что Арла говорит это вслух, а не через образ. 

Пятеро. Меньше трети. Скорее всего, их даже не станут переформировывать, просто перебросят к Седьмой Столице — там сейчас самое пекло, и на передовой постоянно не хватает людей. На счету каждый, не способные держать оружие занимаются снабжением, помогают в лазаретах, выносят раненых из-под завалов. Империя дорого отдает свои границы; каждый воспаленный клочок земли, каждый оплавленный камень там сочится болью, памятью десятков и сотен солдат и гражданских. 

Если бы Жнецы могли услышать эту память, она вышла бы у них кровью из глотки.

* * *

Арла оказывается права: спустя два часа Явика вызывают на брифинг.

Каюта претора больше похожа на наспех развернутый полевой штаб; попеременно вспыхивают и гаснут лампочки на интерком-панелях, принимая поток сообщений, над широким столом мерцают в безостановочном движении голограммы. Спутники дальней связи в этой системе все еще активны, орбитальные битвы за Акадо и Иксадан разворачиваются на бело-голубых ладонях передатчиков в реальном времени. На стене проступает проекция галактической карты — редкие алые треугольники в неумолимо расползающемся черном море. Жнецы облепили их, как мухи падаль. 

Это только два Гала-Сектора, те, с которыми еще не потеряна связь. Остальные семь уже несколько десятков лет как хранят молчание, и никто не знает, остался ли там еще хоть кто-то живой. Империя похожа на агонизирующий обрубок тела, от которого по одному отрывают конечности.

Явик делает три шага от порога и останавливается, выдерживая дистанцию. Ведомая претора, невысокая сухощавая протеанка, молчаливо замершая у двери, пристально следит за каждым его движением, показательно не снимая ладонь с кобуры пистолета. Явик хорошо знает это выражение глаз. Она без колебаний прострелит ему голову, если хотя бы на мгновение заподозрит в нем угрозу. 

Война отучила их от доверия в первый же год. Теперь по воле машин матери режут глотки своим детям, и братья стреляют друг в друга. 

Он салютует и складывает руки за спиной.

— Капитан Явик, девятый взвод, батальон 317-«Буран» — честь и слава.

Претор Рашадор принимает салют коротким кивком. Он похож и одновременно слишком не похож на протеанина — четыре разномастные пары конечностей, слишком широкая грудная клетка, совершенно иной центр тяжести тела. Эволюция еще задолго до зарождения цивилизации и разума четко разделила обязанности: преторы координировали рой, чтобы рабочие особи не путались в задачах. Численность в колониях достигала нескольких миллионов, и пока не была изобретена письменность и печать, им приходилось полагаться исключительно на биологию.

Явик — его прошитый в глубинах подсознания и генов инстинкт — мгновенно признает в Рашадоре старшего. 

— Честь и слава, капитан, — говорит претор. Его негромкий голос слишком похож на голос не-Элека. — Можете называть меня Рашадор.

Неуловимые ноты на грани слухового спектра ввинчиваются, кажется, прямо в нервную систему, сшивают мозг раскаленной нитью — и это ощущается _правильно_.

Преторам не нужны военные звания, чтобы заставить других повиноваться.

— У вас это первый импринт, верно? — спокойно говорит Рашадор. — Не беспокойтесь, капитан. Это пройдет через несколько минут. Биология упряма, но наш разум уже много тысяч лет как подчиняет себе инстинкты.

Явик сдержанно кивает. Пытается сосредоточиться на визуальном образе: по гребню претора, спускаясь на левую сторону его лица, идет темно-рыжая вязь символов. Протеи, исконно-протеанская речь, язык старших кланов, который давно перестали использовать — сменили на упрощенный общеимперский. В довоенное время его хранили, отдавая дань чести; на протеи общались аристократы, пели триумфы, писали научные труды и обращения к императрице. 

Но их императрица уже полтора века как мертва, и протеанских детей учат не языку предков, а тому, как не глядя попадать в цель с тридцати шагов. 

Почему он здесь, сбивчиво думает Явик; претор — в самом горниле войны, без защиты Флота, в этой проклятой системе, по самую глотку зараженной жа’тил? У них еще хватает защищенных бункеров, разбросанных по окраинам галактики криогенных камер, в которых засыпают избранные, чтобы переждать смерть и проснуться в Новой Империи. Почему…

Он не спрашивает, конечно, старшим по рангу не задают личных вопросов. Железная дисциплина и субординация — выжженные под сердцем незыблемые имперские догмы, за которые он будет держаться до последней капли крови. Но Рашадор смотрит на него, радужка янтарных глаз вспыхивает чуть ярче — и без прикосновения, на одном коротком судорожном вдохе — Явик _вспоминает_.

Он _знает_ : сто девятая эскадра снялась с места и движется к ретранслятору для двойного прыжка. Ее флагман, «Квазар», напоминает полумесяц, на серебристом фюзеляже вслед за багряной эмблемой Империи — россыпь таких же багряных треугольников, горделивые клейма последних побед. «Квазар» и его эскадра отчаянно нужны в системе Иксадан, которую защищают из последних сил, бросая на смерть детей, стариков и калек, чтобы только выиграть лишние часы и не позволить линии фронта сдвинуться дальше. В Иксадане — самые крупные залежи нулевого элемента, колоссальный пласт ресурсов. 

Потерять Иксадан — значит приблизить поражение на пару десятков лет.

Эта _знание_ поражения — отрешенно-холодное и страшное — заставляет вздрогнуть. Память была разделена и стала общей, но эта мысль все еще кажется чужой, настолько она противоречит всему, за что держится Империя. 

Они не могли позволить себе верить иначе. Явик — и большая часть нынешней протеанской армии — не знают своих матерей, не носят имени клана. Они «тарка», _безымянные_ , выращенные из общих кладок в спрятанных глубоко под землей инкубаторах, куда протеанские женщины сдают своих еще не родившихся детей. Таков теперь закон Империи, закон выживания: размножение стало повинностью, детство — симуляцией войны. Тарка учат убивать раньше, чем учат счету; в лётном возрасте их уже отсылают на фронт. Явик может не целясь всадить заряд плазмы хаску в глаз и перечислить по памяти боевое оснащение линейного крейсера, но он не знает ни слова на протеи и никогда не разворачивал крылья для полета.

Он не уверен, что вообще смог бы взлететь.

Победа или смерть, говорили до войны; теперь говорить о смерти нет смысла, она шагает с ними рядом, хрипло дышит в затылок. Им остается только победа. 

— Капитан?

Негромкий голос Рашадора отточенным лезвием рассекает образы и явь. Они все еще держат связь, Явик смаргивает и сигналит в ответ коротким признанием вины, заставляя себя сосредоточиться.

Жа’тил, _вспоминает_ Рашадор.

Военные доклады сухи и обрывисты: жа’тил множатся, жа’тил покинули свой мир, уничтожив остатки прародителей жа. Рой идет вперед, пожирая планету за планетой, оставляя за собой след из костяной каши и перемолотых внутренностей. Имперская разведка говорит: жа’тил движутся к ретранслятору Семь-Один — а от него единственный путь до промежуточной системы, через которую пойдет эскадра на пути к Иксадану. 

У них нет времени на затяжной бой и нет ресурсов, каждый час промедления собирает тройную дань с тех, кто держит передовую. Жа’тил, проклятый ублюдочный рой, против которого бессильно почти все оружие, кроме, может, накрывающих область нейтронных бомб; они выпотрошат все их истребители и дронов-беспилотников, чей корпус не обшит тяжелой броней. Эскадра в конце концов прорвется, да, но до Иксадана доберутся лишь крейсеры-матки, массивные, неповоротливые и уязвимые для прямых атак, их не хватит, чтобы удержать Жнецов. С жа’тил надо разобраться до того, как корабли совершат первый прыжок.

_Новая Империя будет чтить вашу жертву, претор._

— Сожалею, что не могу сообщить вам более приятных новостей, капитан, — спокойно говорит Рашадор, и новая память, принятие собственной смерти, остывает внутри Явика горячими углями. — Но у меня нет свободных судов, так что, возможно, вы и ваши люди не будете против немного поохотиться на жа’тил? 

Явик привык к приказам, а не вопросам, но он проглатывает первое инстинктивное недоумение и, склонив голову, коротко отдает честь. Он не собирался возражать: на этом корабле у претора есть полное право распоряжаться.

Тем более, что они остались ему должны.

— Эвакуация нашего отряда не входила в вашу задачу?

— Нет, — отвечает Рашадор. — Но это был небольшой крюк… допустимый в параметрах задачи. К тому же, ставка была обеспокоена: «Буран» должен был покинуть жа-Шесть еще два дня назад, когда ваш коммандер получил информацию о передвижениях роя. Но он решил завершить операцию — глупое и опрометчивое решение, оно стоило Империи почти всего батальона. 

Значит, их все-таки известили, глотая нарастающий гнев, думает Явик. И им было приказано отступить. И они могли бы остаться живы, его отряд, могли бы еще дышать и разделять, и помнить, если бы не...

Холодная слепая ярость вспыхивает внутри так стремительно, что ему едва удается удержать биотику под контролем. Но взгляд Рашадора отражает его собственный, за видимым спокойствием проступает ледяная сталь.

— Он жив? — хрипло спрашивает Явик.

— Казнен. Я бы оставил его жа’тил, чтобы те сожрали его живьем, но если бы предатели добрались до него первыми, они могли бы предпочесть индоктринацию. Справедливое возмездие, но оно не оправдывало риск. Увы, капитан… зачастую глупость не менее разрушительна, чем измена.

Явик сожалеет тоже — он с огромным удовольствием посмотрел бы, как хаски отрывали от ублюдка куски мяса, пока тот не подавился бы собственными кишками. 

— Благодарю, — хрипло говорит он.

— Нет нужды, — Рашадор на мгновение прикрывает глаза. — Я сожалею о гибели вашего ведомого, капитан Явик. Мне пришлось перехватить контроль, чтобы создать щит, и нервная система не выдержала нагрузки.

— Новая Империя будет чтить его жертву.

Явик отвечает так, как положено отвечать командиру и солдату протеанского флота. Победа в войне — единственное, что имеет значение. 

Даже если этот ответ выжигает ему глотку.

Рашадор коротко кивает. Слегка повернувшись, дотягивается до интерфейса ближайшей панели — и голопроектор оживает, высвечивая в полумраке каюты полупрозрачную картой системы жа. Восемь планет и яркий алый шар местной звезды, Жа’Керел. Следом на карту накладывается разметка масштаба и ускорения; следуя тонкой, проложенной навигатором линии, сияющая точка «Верности» движется к жа-Один.

— Мы выиграли немного времени на жа-Шесть и пока ведем в счете. По прогнозам аналитиков у нас есть еще около шестидесяти часов в запасе до того, как мы снова войдем в контакт с роем. Коммандер Атенве, — Рашадор кивает в сторону молчаливой протеанки, — сообщит вам детали операции и выдаст вашим людям снаряжение. Честь и слава, капитан Явик.

— Честь и слава, претор. 

Явик вдыхает едва уловимый образ прощания, салютует и, дождавшись короткой отмашки Атенве, по-военному четко разворачивается и первым покидает каюту.

* * *

Через сорок два часа «Верность» подходит к жа-Один.

Орбитальные боевые станции, очевидное наследство жа, здесь оснащены до смешного плохо — да, жа были отличными инженерами, но они всегда ставили целью строить, а не разрушать. Турели крейсера разносят все на молекулы за несколько минут, фронтальные щиты не успевают потерять и пяти процентов мощности. Дроны-беспилотники и редкие скопления жа’тил создают чуть больше проблем, но их слишком мало — основной рой все еще не догнал их после жа-Шесть. «Верность» накрывает область плазмой, прокладывая безопасный коридор для группы десанта. 

Шаттлы вываливаются из брюха крейсера тяжелыми неповоротливыми глыбами. Один за другим, в каждом по два десятка солдат. ВИ Тень, пилотирующий шаттлы, суховато предупреждает: посадка будет жесткой. Их маневренность примерно равна нулю, ставка лишь на то, что они успеют приземлиться до того, как системы жа’тил наведут на них что-нибудь более смертоносное.

Тень выжимает из двигателей все возможное, вкладываясь в одно — скорость. Если не выдержат защитные экраны, им конец; если их догонят вернувшиеся в игру беспилотники, им конец тем более. Поэтому за иллюминаторами все сливается в раскаленный белый — их спуск на планету больше напоминает падение. 

Как если бы им дали хорошего пинка под зад, безмолвно хмыкает Шенн.

Явик так же безмолвно советует ему еще раз проверить оружие, герметичность брони и заряд аккумуляторов защитного поля. На жа-Один, по выражению Тени, на редкость отвратительная погода: кислотные дожди над головой и лавовые реки под ногами. В другое время Явик мог бы, наверное, посочувствовать жа; когда твой дом превращается вот в это, симбиоз с машинами кажется не такой и плохой идеей. 

Конечно, сочувствие не остановит его от того, чтобы распылить здесь все на атомы.

— Приготовиться к высадке, — говорит им Тень, застывший перед шлюзом зыбкий образ одного из легендарных пилотов давно уничтоженной эскадрильи. — Десять… девять… восемь…

Посадка действительно оказывается жесткой — несколько переборок и шасси не выдерживают удара, и шаттл, содрогнувшись в агонии, как умирающий зверь, тяжело заваливается набок. Почти одновременно с этим коротит проводку, и сработавшая на пожар аварийная система выбивает двери шлюза, запуская внутрь облака раскаленного газа и красного пепла. 

Двое солдат падают сразу: автоматика их брони не справляется с перегрузками. Воздух жа-Один выжигает им глотки едва ли не быстрее, чем те успевают закричать — крик обрывается булькающим хрипом. И на мгновение Явик и все остальные рядом с ним застывают в страшном беспомощном ожидании, глядя, как их братья, корчась, судорожно царапают грудные пластины брони, пытаясь сделать уже несуществующими легкими еще один вдох.

А потом все заканчивается. 

— Все на выход, — в зыбкой от боли тишине приказывает Явик; его собственный голос, хрипло резонирующий в динамиках шлема, кажется ему чужим. — Рассредоточиться и занять позиции. 

Он чувствует невольный страх — автоматика точно так же может отказать у любого из них — но на страх нет времени. Есть время на гнев, холодный, расчетливый и упрямый, самое опасное оружие протеан, перед которым некогда преклоняли колени все другие расы. Гнев и ненависть — когда не остается ничего другого.

Солдаты выстраивают защитный периметр вокруг посадочной платформы. На нее торопливо опускаются другие шаттлы: им везет больше, видимо, Тень учел ошибку в начальных расчетах. Последним садится небольшой челнок; Явик узнает его алую маркировку и сильнее сжимает приклад. Коммандер Атенве сказала, что Рашадор не собирается оставаться на борту «Верности», но Явик надеялся, что тот хотя бы дождется, пока они зачистят местность.

После нескольких часов импринт больше не вызывает у него немедленного стремления оказаться рядом с претором, но Явик ничего не может поделать с рефлексом _защитить любой ценой_. Наверное, на это требуется намного больше времени.

— Все в порядке, — ровно говорит Рашадор. Явик вдыхает образ вместе со знакомым голосом, и его уже нарастающая тревога покорно разжимает когти. — Следите за горизонтом. Выбирайте цели. Коммандер?

— Пятый и седьмой отряды, в авангард, — отрывисто приказывает Атенве. — Восьмой и девятый прикрывают фланги; пятнадцатый за нами.

Она все время держится рядом с претором с оружием наготове: два шага слева и чуть позади, как вторая тень. Явик знает, что жа’тил смогут добраться до Рашадора только через ее изувеченный труп, и это знание помогает ему наконец сосредоточиться на собственной задаче. Пятый переукомплектованный отряд под его началом, они должны принять на себя основной огонь, расчистить остальным дорогу до местного комплекса бункеров. В центральном хабе будет временная ставка — после того, как они вычистят оттуда остатки жа’тил — комплекс хорошо защищен, и там будет удобно держать оборону.

У них все еще есть немного времени. «Верность» сможет использовать его, чтобы отойти на безопасное расстояние, спрятаться в пылевых кольцах. Когда основной рой догонит их и спустится на планету, крейсер вернется на околоземную орбиту и напомнит жнецовым выкормышам, почему им не стоит спорить с оружейниками Тирандийских Верфей. Задача батальона — удержать жа’тил на земле, собрать их всех в одном месте, где они станут удобной мишенью для корабельных орудий. 

К сожалению, нейтронные бомбы не делают различий между своими и чужими.

— Вперед, — приказывает Явик. — Огонь по готовности.

Они двигаются вперед короткими перебежками, используя в качестве укрытий лавовые сталагмиты и останки незнакомых механических конструкций. Стреляют, ориентируясь на движение, гул дезинтеграторов сливается с планетарным шумом. Шлем фильтрует звуки, но здесь даже сама земля хрипит в агонии, покрываясь россыпями трещин и харкая огнем. Явик видел другие миры, иссеченные орбитальными бомбардировками и лазерами Жнецов, видел, как планеты леденели и раскалывались на части, и как взрывались изнутри — но все они умирали молча. Непрекращающаяся какофония безумия жа-Один определенно действует ему на нервы. 

Чужой образ ненавязчиво касается его сознания, задавая тон _спокойной уверенности, холодной решимости и цели_. 

Явик не оборачивается. 

Они добираются до наружных хабов комплекса почти без особых потерь. Жа любили строить ярусы, и жа’тил унаследовали эту привычку — только к уже имеющимся верхним ярусам они стали достраивать нижние, ввинчиваясь в землю, как огромный бур. Где-то там работают генераторы защитного поля; вся их колоссальная мощность направлена на то, чтобы кровоточащая планета не залила здания лавой. 

Где-то там, как сказала Атенве, находится один из пунктов связи, через который Жнецы отдают приказы рою. Чем бы это ни было, это достаточно важная штука, чтобы привлечь внимание жа’тил и заставить их вернуться.

Они сбивают защиту периметра — им снова везет, вовремя вспыхнувшее вокруг зыбкое зеленоватое марево заглатывает почти все, что вываливают на них местные боевые системы, и дает время техникам вскрыть шлюзовые замки. Явик давит в себе желание обернуться; он не знает, кого претор выбрал своим проводником на этот раз, и не уверен, что хочет знать. В его отряде пока что потерь нет, только несколько легких ранений — на стимах, погрузившись в информационный шум, такое даже не заметишь.

Пятый отряд торопливо расстреливает встроенные в стены оружейные установки, и Явик дает отмашку: чисто.

Внутри комплекса запускается система жизнеобеспечения, подстраивающаяся под нужды посетителей. Очередное наследство жа; реликт тех времен, когда сюда еще прибывали гости. Сейчас это играет им на руку: когда створки шлюза вновь закрываются за их спинами, давление, состав и температура воздуха автоматически выравниваются, позволяя на время отключить щиты. Батареи стоит поберечь, они не могут каждый раз рассчитывать на то, что претор успеет их прикрыть.

Бункер вглядывается в них мириадами люминесцентных глаз. Его защитные панели сделаны из странного, незнакомого Явику материала, бесконечные восьмигранные чешуйки величиной с несколько ладоней накладываются одна на другую, неуловимо меняют цвет, едва на них падают лучи прожектора. Кажется, что стены вокруг них находятся в постоянном движении, сокращаются, сходятся и расходятся, что по ним прокатываются волны, словно весь батальон оказался в утробе гигантской и еще очень даже живой твари. 

Зрительная иллюзия, думает Явик. 

Или нет. Фильтры брони по-прежнему активны, они не пропускают и лишней молекулы, но он не может отделаться от ощущения, что их медленно переваривают в желудочном соке. Что-то липкое и отвратительное ползет по коже и касается его разума, той его части, что расшифровывает сенсорные сигналы. 

Явик пытается вспомнить низкий _объединяющий_ тон: становится немного легче. Кто бы мог подумать, что раскрыв секреты квантовых технологий, механики и химии, протеане будут вынуждены вновь обратиться к примитивной биологии.

Седьмой отряд выпускает поисковые дроны, те устремляются вглубь комплекса, вниз и вверх, неторопливо поднимаясь к зиккурату, их многочисленные сенсоры прощупывают каждый камень. Отвратительная ирония этой войны: сражаясь против машин, протеане вынуждены использовать собственные машины. Все, чему их научили времена Метакона, оказалось бесполезным — когда противник может подчинять равно органику и синтетику, что вообще можно ему противопоставить?..

— Вижу движение, — вдруг сбивчиво говорит один из связистов, всматриваясь в наспех развернутые прямо на рухнувшем обломке стены виртуальные дисплеи. — Основной наземный ярус, направляются в нашу сторону. Четыре минуты до контакта. Тридцать... нет, сорок три сигнатуры. Это не жа’тил. 

— Это... наши.

Недоверие, изумление и гнев входят под кожу раскаленными иглами; Явик зло сжимает зубы и вскидывает дезинтегратор. У протеан были две колонии в системе жа — одну из них с жа-Шесть пытался эвакуировать его собственный батальон, когда их догнал рой. Вторая считалась потерянной — но, должно быть, у Жнецов были другие планы. Ублюдки слишком прагматичны, они не разбрасываются ресурсами, будь то мясо или железо; набитые микросхемами хаски рвут плоть и разгрызают хитин не хуже тварей с Атеспы, и стреляют так же метко, как и при жизни. 

Кто бы сейчас ни направлялся к ним, это больше не его братья: эту истину протеане выучили страшной ценой с первых дней войны. Явик готов убивать, едва только первый силуэт покажется за поворотом, но...

Он не может найти в себе силы выстрелить.

Никто не может.

— Проклятье, — беззвучно шепчет Арла за его плечом, ее обычно ровный голос мечется в динамиках хриплым эхом. — Капитан...

Явик смотрит вперед и, кажется, он еще никогда так _отчаянно_ не надеялся на то, что у него просто сбоит визор.

Дети. 

Это дети, даже не достигшие летного возраста; все еще неуклюжие угловатые конечности, все еще такой неуверенный шаг у тех, кто только недавно перешел в имаго. У всех них полурасправлены крылья, живые, дрожащие золотом, не спрятанные под двумя слоями брони — словно снаружи не идет война, словно…

Явик захлебывается рухнувшей на него черной горечью — чужой и своей — захлебывается памятью, древней, как весь его народ. За его спиной один за другим солдаты опускают оружие, и Арла, словно разом утратив свою холодную злость, протягивает руку навстречу идущим детям, и, растерянный, Явик оборачивается к претору за приказом, как на заре эпох вслушиваясь в низкий вибрирующий тон, и…

Периферическим зрением он успевает увидеть облегченные дезинтеграторы в детских руках и инстинктивно понять, куда будут направлены выстрелы.

Но не успевает среагировать.

Коммандер Атенве умирает сразу — метнувшаяся смазанной тенью перед Рашадором и принявшая на себя одновременно с десяток зарядов. Ее броня раскалывается с неприятным хрустом, осколки вспарывают грудную клетку так же легко, как нож — раковину устриц. Явик еще целое мгновение смотрит на пузырящуюся на ее губах кровь, на превратившиеся в запекшееся месиво живот и грудь, встречает уже остекленевший пустой взгляд — и помнит как еще вчера она раздавала приказы, гордая, несломленная и готовая драться до последнего патрона. Верная претору до последнего вздоха — так, как должен быть верен каждый из урожденных протеан.

Явик резко разворачивается и спускает курок.

За ним стреляют другие, стреляют, чтобы убить, крича и задыхаясь от сжигающей их ярости и боли; и присутствие рядом претора сейчас словно увеличивает эту боль втрое. 

Явик отключает звук в динамиках шлема. Их выстрелы прожигают незащищенную ткань крыльев — ни одна пытка не сравнится с этим, и он не может слушать. Он хотел бы не видеть тоже, навсегда выскрести из своих воспоминаний это чернеющее, мертвое осыпающееся трухой и пеплом золото, хотел бы разучиться чувствовать, разделять и помнить, потому что никогда и ни с кем он не разделит память о том, как протеане убивали собственных детей.

Они умирают быстро.

— Сканировать ярус на любые формы жизни, — хрипло говорит Явик, невидяще глядя на угасающую алую точку на стене, куда пришелся последний заряд плазмы. — При любой угрозе стрелять на поражение.

Грудную клетку пережимает сухим спазмом. Он заставляет себя повернуть голову и посмотреть на окровавленную изувеченную груду тел — офицер Имперского Флота, он должен запомнить и это. 

Слабость непозволительна. Из-за своего секундного колебания они едва не потеряли претора.

Явик подходит ближе.

— Вы не ранены?

— Нет, — говорит Рашадор, и его голос звучит неестественно ровно.

Явик смотрит, как он склоняется над мертвой Атенве; его острые когти, едва касаясь, проводят по ее расколотому гребню, стирая запекшуюся кровь и грязь. Так принимают память, последние мгновения, дань чести; но что, с нарастающей яростью думает Явик, что им теперь в этой памяти кроме новой смерти и новой боли? Одна мысль о том, чтобы причинить вред претору, вызывает у него тошноту, но Жнецы сумели вытравить и это, перепрошили даже первичные инстинкты. И если от Империи осталось лишь слово, что тогда осталось от протеан?..

— Ненависть, — говорит Рашадор.

Вибрирующий ком гнева вскрывает Явика изнутри, разрывается внутри раскаленной добела сверхновой. Он встречает чужой взгляд, и, разделяя, _вспоминает_ , что означает древнее слово, рыжей вязью выжженное на гребне претора. 

Коммандер заплатила жизнью за мою ошибку, безмолвно говорит ему Рашадор: тяжелый рокот мертвых поколений, стальная воля протеанского роя и золотые росчерки крыльев. Этого больше не повторится. 

Сострадание, сомнение, милосердие, жалость — слова, которым в их нынешнем языке нет места. 

Тела погибших оттаскивают к стене и сжигают дезинтеграторами, мимолетно касаясь пальцами груди в последнем салюте. Явик знает: в старой Империи ушедших провожали в пламя и ветер, рассыпая прах над площадями памяти и славы, но в последние полвека это слишком большая роскошь. Даже кристаллы памяти стали редкостью. Наверное, если бы они могли почтить память всех погибших, древние города оказались бы погребены под слоями пепла.

В динамиках явикова шлема мечется сухое эхо приказов и ответов. Отряды делают свою работу — проверяют каждую тень, занимают оборонительные позиции. В полусотне шагов от них торопливо развернувшие свою технику специалисты седьмого дают долгожданную отмашку: чисто.

— До прибытия роя осталось около сорока минут, — говорит Явик. — У нас хорошая фора, здесь батальон сможет удерживать их еще как минимум пару часов, времени должно хватить, чтобы «Верность» успела вернуться и сбросить заряды. Но этот бункер вряд ли выдержит нейтронную бомбардировку.

Рашадор коротко кивает: смерть ни для кого из них не является новостью. На мгновение прикрывает глаза, и по матово-темным пластинам его брони пробегают едва заметные изумрудные всполохи.

— Мне необходимо как можно быстрее добраться до местного центра коммуникаций, капитан. Не будем терять времени.

* * *

Чтобы добраться до второго яруса, им приходится задействовать портативные лазерные установки — чешуйчатая обшивка бункера намного прочнее ожидаемого и совершенно не хочет пропускать незваных гостей дальше прихожей. Вполне в духе жа. Явик думает, что им в некоторой степени повезло, что Жнецы сразу бросили жа’тил на передовую. Если бы у этих тварей было время заняться инженерией, местные защитные системы порвали бы весь батальон на аккуратные протеанские лоскутки. 

Они идут вперед, пятый и девятый отряды, в строгом каре вокруг претора. Прогрызают для себя метр за метром. Шаг за шагом. Слишком медленно: вокруг то и дело мелькают тени — дроны, жа’тил, и еще какая-то дрянь; Явик даже не задумывается над названием, а просто всаживает в нее луч дезинтегратора. Ловит безмолвное хмыканье Шенна, переданный метасенсорами оттиск на нейронной сетке — и морщится. Честное слово, если бы он запоминал каждую тварь, что пыталась его убить, он бы уже состарился.

Идти непривычно тяжело. Как будто сквозь толщу воды или навстречу очень сильному ветру. Явик проверяет показания сенсорных датчиков: ничего.

Ему хочется развернуться и уйти. Оказаться как можно дальше от бронированных дверей последнего зала; они уже видны и без визоров, похожие на створки огромной устрицы, сомкнутые так прочно, что не различить стыка. Явик даже находит себе причину, очень разумную, стратегически правильную причину: какая разница, что скрывается за этими створками, если через час на них прольется град нейтронных бомб? Им все равно не выжить, так не лучше ли вернуться наверх, к батальону, помочь им с установкой лазерных батарей и минных швов?

Не лучше ли вернуться _прямо сейчас_?..

За секунду до принятого решения Явик судорожно втягивает сквозь зубы горячий плотный воздух: что-то оживает в нем, перехватывая контроль над омертвевшими нервными окончаниями, и заставляет его тело двигаться вперед. Что-то вспыхивает в его разуме, яркое и правильное, разом вытесняя собой и неестественную тяжесть на плечах, и это мерзкое, недостойное офицера Имперского Флота желание повернуть обратно.

Явик идет вперед, зеркальное отражение трех десятков солдат рядом. Все еще оставаясь собой, он слышит каждого из них — он _знает_ , что они сделают в следующее мгновение, _знает_ куда будет направлен взгляд, куда будет направлен выстрел. Он слушает разделенные на всех безмолвные приказы, и его тело повинуется быстрее, чем разум, не угнавшийся за эволюцией последних тысяч лет, успевает осмыслить суть. 

В мирное время другие расы называли это «насилием над личностью». Явику плевать: они, в своем беззаботном сытном мире, никогда не видели войны. Не стреляли в своих братьев. Не смотрели, как те корчатся в агонии, умоляя прекратить их мучения. Они ничего на знают о насилии. Они ничего не знают о жестокости — холодной, бесстрастной и неумолимой жестокости машин. 

Они ничего не знают о ненависти.

Пятый и девятый отряды идут вперед. Солдаты вокруг Явика падают один за другим, но брешь в строю тут же занимают новые. Претор должен добраться невредимым, все прочее не имеет значения. В каждом из них живет единый тон, воплощенная единая воля роя, и отравленной песне Жнецов там нет места.

Бронированные чешуйчатые двери никак не поддаются: раны, нанесенные им лучами дезинтеграторов, зарастают слишком быстро. Явик отрешенно думает о портативных минах; возможно, справилась бы плазма? Но он не успевает отдать приказ: по рою пролетает безмолвный сигнал «назад», и он отступает вместе со всеми. Смотрит, как Рашадор проделывает нечто ювелирное с полями массы, и изменившаяся гравитация заставляет тяжелые створки покрыться плотной сеткой трещин. И — после еще одного направленного кинетического удара — рассыпаться в труху. 

Проход свободен, зияет в стене бункера открытой воспаленной раной. Сенсоры молчат: пусто. Внутри зала никого нет. 

Только переливающаяся темно-лиловым, сфера в магнитном поле на центральной платформе. 

Явик знает, что это такое. Похожие мнемосферы были и у протеан; они сохраняли образы прошлого, позволяли пользователю проживать в себе чужую память. Жнецы превратили их в передатчики, в артефакты лишения воли. Их агенты прятали сферы в колониях и на мирах-сателлитах, и местные жители превращались в безумцев. В одной такой колонии нашли только остывающее, гниющее месиво окровавленной плоти — у гражданских там не было оружия, и они рвали друг друга зубами и голыми руками, пока в живых не осталось никого. 

Порой излучение было настолько слабым, что индоктринация занимала годы. Машины не торопились: в отличие от протеан, у них было много времени.

Явик не опускает оружие: ощущение опасности настолько сильное, что у него горит кожа. Можно было бы списать на радиацию, но броня протеан должна защищать от радиации. Защитные фильтры не пропускают ни единой молекулы извне — но ему все равно кажется, что достаточно лишнего вдоха, и он захлебнется этой невидимой дрянью. Что она выест его изнутри как кислота, заставить выблевать собственные внутренности. Что его разум предаст его вновь, придумает сотни очередных причин сдаться.

Явик слышит приказ рою: _не входить_. 

Но когда Рашадор выходит из каре и идет вперед, один, стремление _защитить любой ценой_ становится сильнее приказа. И Явик, стиснув зубы, до боли сжав в руках приклад и пошатнувшись от почти невероятного усилия, делает шаг следом.

— Капитан, — с хорошо различимым напряжением в голосе говорит Рашадор, — вам пока что действительно не стоит подходить ближе. Мне нужно разобраться, как экранировать излучение.

Явик молча поднимает дезинтегратор. У него никогда не дрожали руки, но сейчас прицел никак не хочет наводиться. Сфера двоится и плавает у него перед глазами, словно после контузии или качественной дозы седативных.

Он хочет уничтожить ее. Хочет сохранить. Хочет выскрести лиловый свет из своей головы.

Он едва успевает заметить, как силуэт претора смещается, оказывается рядом, заслоняет собой. Вблизи рыжая вязь на его гребне кажется багрово-алой, словно налившейся непролитой кровью; Явик видит, как она расползается по его лицу, змеится трещинами, прорастает язвами в глазницах. Ему хочется выстрелить и убить; это милосердие. Мгновенная смерть. 

Слово ощущается на языке гнилью. Явик вспоминает: милосердию на войне нет места. Есть только ненависть.

Ненависть не ошибается. 

Его пальцы скользят по прикладу, но он почти не чувствует сенсорной отдачи. Даже заученное до автоматизма движение дается с неимоверным трудом. Явик ищет предохранитель, небольшой тумблер, положение «стоп». Пока не стало слишком поздно. Пока он еще может думать. Лиловая дрянь забралась к нему в мозги за какие-то полминуты; и, проклятье, он что, действительно был готов _стрелять в претора_?.. 

— Сейчас, — отрывисто говорит Рашадор. — Сейчас… 

Явик делает вдох — и едва не захлебывается воздухом. 

Смаргивает; мутная пелена спадает, растворяется, словно ее и не было. Чужое присутствие исчезает тоже — и тяжелый чужеродный зуд в затылке, и вибрирующий низкий тон единой связи. Претор снял контроль, отступил, полностью освобождая место самоосознанной личности — и на мгновение, пока разум восстанавливает ассоциативные связи, утрата кажется почти невыносимой. 

Усилием воли Явик заставляет себя вспомнить, кто он.

— Может… может получиться, — хрипло говорит Рашадор. — Вы должны успеть... Ближе, капитан, мне нужен прямой контакт.

Явик делает шаг вперед и, встречая чужой взгляд, позволяет острым когтям впиться в его левое плечо. 

Рашадор разделяет с ним _знание_ о том, что значит быть претором.

Тысячи голосов кричат в его голове, мириады сигналов и над ними — низкий угрожающий звук на грани слышимости. Не так, поправляет Рашадор, но центральная нервная система Явика, эволюционировавшая в придаток самосознания, не способна разобраться в этой какофонии. Но он слышит, пусть и не понимает; он существует одновременно в «я» и в «мы», он — часть этих сигналов, он центр живой сети и каждая ее нить. Он знает, где свой и где чужой; образы вплетаются один в другой и становятся одним целым.

Так Жнецы говорят с жа’тил, _узнает_ Явик. Мясо или железо, разница в частоте передачи, но подключившись напрямую, сигнал можно перебить. Ненадолго, говорит ему Рашадор, но я могу дать вам около часа. 

Что потом, спрашивает его Явик. 

Он наконец-то понимает, зачем Флот направил сюда претора. Никто другой не смог бы противостоять влиянию Жнецов; никто, кроме способных управлять роем. Наверное, и этого было недостаточно, но Империя скрывала их почти целый век — стоило ожидать, что за это время ученые сумеют бросить вызов генетике. Может быть, преторов, как и тарка, теперь выращивают в инкубаторах для одной-единственной задачи.

«Верность» будет ждать на орбите, говорит ему Рашадор. Выжившие солдаты смогут добраться до шаттлов и вернуться на крейсер до того, как начнется бомбардировка. Я удержу жа’тил на земле. 

Явик не спрашивает, какова вероятность того, что это сработает. Даже ничтожный шанс лучше того, что у них есть сейчас. 

— Принимайте батальон, — вслух говорит ему Рашадор и делает шаг назад, коротко касаясь груди в древнем салюте. — Честь и слава, коммандер Явик.

— Честь и слава, — хрипло отвечает Явик.

На общей частоте его наушник захлебывается стрекотом выстрелов и тяжелым рокотом взрывов: рой жа’тил наконец-то настиг их, и первый ярус превратился в геенну смерти. Солдаты еще держатся, еще живы, еще работают лазерные установки, и под нейрополями плиты усыпаны дымящейся металлической трухой. За каждый шаг, который они отдают механическим ублюдкам, взимается цена, достойная последнего Имперского Флота. Явик знает: если потребуется, они выстроят баррикады из собственных тел.

Он только не уверен, что это поможет.

— Получено сообщение «всем на борт», — хрипло кричит в динамике голос Шенна. — Транслируется на закрытой частоте. Это «Верность»! 

— Всем отрядам: готовьтесь пробиваться к выходу, — приказывает Явик. — Нам надо добраться до шаттлов. 

Рашадор кивает ему и подходит к сфере. 

Сейчас его глаза открыты и расфокусированы, двойной зрачок расширен так, что занимает почти всю радужку. Рашадор касается полупрозрачной оболочки, медленно ведет по ней когтями — ни на миг не разрывая контакта — и ее края расплываются, теряя резкость. Кажется, что даже воздух у ее поверхности вибрирует от излучения — и Явик едва удерживается от того, чтобы не разнести этот проклятый шар на мелкие осколки. 

— На первом ярусе готовы, претор. Пятый и седьмой отряды останутся здесь и отступят вместе с вами.

Рашадор отвечает не сразу. Когда он говорит, его голос кажется хриплым и чужим.

— Уходите, коммандер... вы будете нужны наверху. Вернетесь за мной потом.

Явик хмурится, но кивает. Оставлять претора наедине с этой лиловой дрянью кажется ему не лучшей идеей, но правда в том, что здесь от него действительно нет никакой пользы. К тому же, вдали от сферы ему не придется беспокоиться хотя бы за собственный рассудок.  
Если Рашадор прав, они успеют. Если ошибается, им в любом случае конец. 

— С вами останется Шенн, мой младший ведомый. Будем держать связь. 

— Хорошо, — отвечает Рашадор. Помешкав мгновение, оборачивается; Явик смотрит на протянутую ему невзрачную матовую пластину. — Возьмите с собой. Мало ли… на всякий случай.

Личный кристалл памяти. Такой есть у каждого протеанина — записанные на сенсорный образ медицинские данные вперемешку с ключевыми моментами жизни. Чаще всего там нет ничего значимого и эффектного — случайные встречи, очередные вырванные у войны дни — но они собирают любые крохи. На Флоте говорят, Новая Империя будет помнить все жертвы, а это значит, что долг выживших — сохранить эту память. 

— Нет, — резко говорит Явик. — Нет. Мы вернемся за вами. 

Любой ценой, безмолвно заканчивает он, и Рашадор коротко наклоняет голову. 

— Честь и слава, коммандер.

* * *

На первом ярусе царит безумие. Явик готов к нему, но все равно, едва выбравшись из шлюзовых створок, он слепнет и глохнет, на несколько мгновений теряясь в хаосе мельтешений, звуков и вспышек, и удушливого ощущения смерти. Автоматика брони глушит сенсорику, но часть сигналов проходит все равно, раскаленными добела образами жжет ладони. Он может держать в узде свой собственный страх, но что можно сделать с резонирующим эхом нескольких сотен? 

Возможно, эволюция поторопилась с самосознанием и разумом.

— Огонь слишком плотный! — кричит Арла откуда-то из плотных клубов дыма. — Коммандер, если эти твари не… 

Она осекается на полуслове.

Жа’тил, неумолимо надвигающееся на них огромное темное облако, вдруг все до единого замирают на месте.

 _Множество_ , думает Явик, и не может найти другого слова. Жа’тил не существуют поодиночке, как конечность не существует отдельно от тела. Но сейчас он впервые видит их так близко — пять шагов, и он мог бы дотянуться рукой до ближайшего дрона. У жа‘тил матово-темные корпуса с вкраплениями металла, блестящими полосами и странными узорами на брюшных пластинах. И растущие из них язвами иглы манипуляторов и остывающие дула лучевиков — последствия индоктринации. Жа были мирной расой, но Жнецам не было до этого дела; оружейные цеха перемололи железо так же легко, как зубы хасков перемалывают мясо. 

Жа’тил отличаются формой и размером, от «мух» величиной с полпальца до полуметровых тяжеловесов. Их создавали, ориентируясь на задачи мирного времени, но Жнецы прагматичны: даже грузовозы для добычи руды они превратили в бронированные машины убийства. Явик смотрит на их искореженные, неповоротливые туши и думает, осознают ли они то, что происходит? Изначально жа’тил были симбионтами, в них должно было остаться что-то от жа. 

Он представляет себе это: обезумевший от невозможности действовать разум, навечно запертый в железной скорлупе. Это теперь слышит Рашадор, перехвативший контроль над роем?

Явик чувствует нестерпимое желание вымыть руки.

— Не стрелять, — хрипло приказывает он, глядя на зависшего перед ним дрона. — Претор их удержит. 

Или они сейчас станут перемолотым фаршем. Но, кажется, пока что все идет по плану: спустя мгновение рой приходит в движение, медленно и неуверенно расступаясь перед протеанским авангардом. В огромном бункере становится слишком тесно: жа’тил занимают все свободное место, наползая друг на друга и свисая огромными шевелящимися гроздьями со стен и потолка. Некоторые срываются и падают прямо под ноги проходящим солдатам, словно разом разучившись летать.

Что же, по крайней мере, не приходится пробивать себе коридор наружу.

Явик идет вперед, шаг за шагом, переступая копошащиеся живые черные комья, и до боли сжимает в руках дезинтегратор. Рой жа’тил вокруг него дышит безумием; образы настолько сильные, что даже броня не экранирует их полностью. Стоит Рашадору упустить контроль хотя бы на пару мгновение, и твари сожрут их, пережуют в себе весь батальон. 

Еще минут тридцать, думает Явик, и нейтронные бомбы сожгут все это гнездо. «Верность» уже на орбите, готовая превратить эту планету в мертвый ком. Даже если они не успеют выбраться, жа’тил конец.

Да, пожалуй, он может удовлетвориться этой мыслью.

Но солдаты перед ним один за другим прибавляют шаг, и Явик сам уже практически чувствует на щитке шлема раскаленный воздух жа-Один и пронзительно-яркий свет местной звезды. Рой черной массой шевелится у него за спиной, наполняя воздух угрожающим гудением мириадов тонких лопастей-лезвий, но все так же остается на месте. 

Они выбрались. Проклятье, они действительно выбрались.

Более того — готовые взлететь в любой момент транспортные шаттлы оказываются буквально в нескольких сотнях шагов от периметра бункера.

— Явик на связи. Тень, что там у тебя?

— Слышу вас, коммандер Явик, — отзывается наушник бесстрастным голосом ВИ. — Я подвел шаттлы ближе к вам, но местность не слишком стабильна. Вам лучше поторопиться. 

Явик более чем с ним согласен.

— Все на борт! — кричит он на общей частоте. — Быстрее! Быстрее!

Капитаны разносят его приказ разнобойным эхом; Явик торопливо отступает в сторону, жестами направляя отряды к шаттлам. Погрузка не занимает много времени — они потеряли немало людей, но среди выживших почти нет тяжелораненых и солдаты хорошо знают свою работу. Пилотирующий ВИ не теряет ни одного лишнего мгновения: шасси отрываются от земли еще до того, как смыкаются створки шлюзов. Один за другим шаттлы уходят наверх, туда, где на орбите их терпеливо ждет «Верность».

— Коммандер, поднимайтесь на борт, — говорит Тень.

Рядом остаются еще пять шаттлов и челнок, и последние три отряда. Явик поудобнее перехватывает оружие.

— Я возвращаюсь за претором.

— Нет необходимости. Пятый и седьмой отряды покинули бункер через запасной выход, и я подобрал их несколькими минутами раньше. 

— Рашадор с ними? — торопливо спрашивает Явик. Он уже пытался связаться с Шенном, но безуспешно: слишком сильные помехи. Не то очнулись глушилки жа, не то сфера Жнецов задумала дать сдачи.

— Да. Поспешите, коммандер, у нас заканчивается время.

Явик бросает последний взгляд на истекающую кровью планету и вслед за техниками забирается в челнок. Пол под ногами едва заметно вздрагивает, когда мощные двигатели вскидывают их в небо — звук, означающий победу и достигнутую цель. Кто-то кладет руку ему на плечо, разделяя мимолетный дружеский сигнал _все в порядке_ , и Явик позволяет себе на мгновение прислониться спиной к стене и выдохнуть.

Все в порядке. На самом деле еще нет, ему еще предстоит отдать приказ о начале бомбардировки и стереть эту проклятую планету с галактических карт. Но самое трудное уже позади — они выбрались.

Он смотрит, как в иллюминаторе прозрачно-голубой цвет стремительно сменяется на черную глубину космоса, как растет и разворачивается перед ними серебристая громада крейсера. «Верность» берет их в поле захвата мягко, как мать подхватывает детенышей, и так же мягко заносит себе в чрево. Явик отрешенно пересчитывает шаттлы, сравнивая числа: ушедших и вернувшихся. 

Он передаст их имена Флоту вместе с уцелевшими кристаллами памяти. Но сейчас задача коммандера — заботиться о живых.

Челнок садится у самого выхода из ангара и с глухим щелчком раскрывает двери. Явик спрыгивает на землю, не дожидаясь, пока заглушат двигатели, и торопливо расстегивает крепления шлема: отфильтрованный воздух успел порядком надоесть им всем. Он делает глубокий вдох, пропуская через себя чужую радость и чужую боль, и удовлетворение и скорбь, и облегчение и тревогу, и…

— Коммандер! 

Явик оборачивается на голос; Шенн подходит к нему, едва заметно прихрамывая. По его пальцам, крепко сжимающим приклад, тонкой струйкой течет кровь, и во взгляде вина смешивается с отчаянием.

— Я виноват, — сбивчиво говорит Шенн, замерев на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Я должен был настоять, но он приказал… Претор приказал нам оставить его и уходить… сказал, это часть плана. Я виноват, коммандер...

— Что? — беззвучно переспрашивает Явик.

Рывком шагает вперед и хватается за чужое плечо.

Ведомый Шенн, говорит ему претор, не отводя рук от отливающей лиловым сферы, забирайте людей и уходите. Ниже ярусом есть выход, аварийная система, она должна работать. Шаттл доставит вас на корабль. 

Он выглядит так, словно вот-вот упадет без сознания. Шенн отчаянно мотает головой, говорит: я вас здесь не оставлю.

Претор поворачивается к нему, и Шенн успевает заметить слабую тень усмешки. Успевает разобрать негромкое «не беспокойтесь», и «это часть плана», и «это приказ». Он уже собирается ответить, что плевать хотел и на такой план и на такие приказы, но чужой взгляд вдруг заполняет весь мир цветом янтаря, и знакомый низкий тон вытесняет из его разума все лишнее. 

_Это приказ_ , эхом слышит Явик. Отшатывается, задыхаясь; его ладонь горит, и гортань раздирает болью.

— Коммандер…

— Ты солгал мне! — Явик стискивает ладонь в кулак, разворачивается, ища глазами бесплотный силуэт; ярость звенит в нем раскаленным добела стержнем. — Ты сказал, Рашадор был с ними!

— Да, — отвечает Тень.

Его голос такой же бесстрастный, и, проклятье, Явик убил бы его голыми руками, если бы перед ним была не голограмма. Выпустил бы очередь прямо в глотку чтобы посмотреть, как тот корчится, захлебывается собственной кровью. 

— Потому что батальону нужен коммандер, а Имперскому Флоту нужен этот корабль. Я исполняю приказ претора Рашадора. Поднимитесь в БИЦ, я объясню детали. 

— Мы можем вернуться за ним? — тихо спрашивает Шенн. 

Тень коротко качает головой.

— Претору нужен непрерывный контакт со сферой, чтобы удерживать рой. Рашадор сейчас выигрывает нам последние минуты, и лучшее, что мы можем сделать — выполнить свой долг, как он выполняет свой.

Он знал об этом, отрешенно и с внезапной горечью думает Явик. Выходит из ангара, не обращая внимания на пробегающих мимо и занятых своими делами солдат. Путь до БИЦа, бывшей каюты претора, кажется слишком тяжелым, и даже ВИ снисходит до того, чтобы указывать направление лентой аварийных огней. Конечно, это не помогает: тяжесть внутри, горячий липкий ком, и не думает рассасываться.

Рашадор знал, поэтому и отослал его обратно на первый ярус. Поэтому и попросил взять с собой кристалл памяти. Для него это с самого начала был билет в один конец. 

— Выполняю маневр разворота, — ровно сообщает Тень, как только Явик заходит в БИЦ и за ним закрываются двери. — Курс до ретранслятора проложен. Расчетное время прибытия: тридцать семь часов. Расчетное время до коллапса: тридцать семь часов и двадцать одна минута. 

Явик смотрит на него, мерцающий силуэт, собранный из холодных световых линий. Тень основан на протеанской матрице, но сейчас он кажется ему даже более далеким и чужим, чем те же денсорин.

— Я не понимаю. Что с нейтронной бомбардировкой?

Тень молча протягивает ему руку, собранный в ладони слепок памяти.

Нужен отвлекающий маневр, негромко говорит Рашадор, склоняясь над голографической картой. Нейтронная бомбардировка не принесет значимого результата: да, мы можем уничтожить их хабы на жа-Один, но в этой системе восемь планет и огромное количество астероидного мусора. Мы никогда не найдем их все. Жа’тил вернутся, отстроятся вновь, это же машины, им не потребуется много времени. У Империи сейчас нет ресурсов на то, чтобы сражаться с ними.

Нет, говорит Рашадор, мы должны уничтожить их всех одним ударом.

Явик _вспоминает_ , как рядом с ним проявляется Тень, как складывает руки за спиной, переводя непроницаемый взгляд на карту.

Я провел расчеты, говорит Тень. Мы подведем крейсер к жа-Один и высадим десант. Пока они будут отвлекать рой, крейсер выйдет на прямую со звездой и сбросит гравитационную бомбу. Процесс до коллапса займет некоторое время, и если жа’тил задержатся на земле еще хотя бы на час, мы можем спасти корабль.

Они задержатся, спокойно отвечает Рашадор. И добавляет: позаботься об экипаже.

Явик делает судорожный вдох, возвращаясь в здесь и сейчас, и наплевав на все, тяжело прислоняется плечом к стене. Память оставляет в нем следы из раскаленного песка и жгучего пепла; останется ли в нем что-нибудь кроме этого пепла к концу войны?

— Значит, вы решили взорвать звезду. И с ней всю местную систему.

— Вызвать гравитационный коллапс, — уточняет Тень. — Да. Нам должно хватить времени, чтобы добраться до ретранслятора, но жа’тил значительно уступают нам в скорости. Корабельные верфи Империи хорошо делают свою работу, коммандер.

Явик смотрит на голографическую карту, ту самую, и зло скалится в ответ. 

Преторы Империи тоже хорошо делают свою работу.

Явик не особо интересовался астрофизикой, но и его обрывочных знаний достаточно, чтобы примерно представлять себе, что произойдет. Гравитация в ядре звезды увеличится настолько, что термоядерных реакций и запасов водорода и гелия не хватит, чтобы преодолеть ее. Внутреннее равновесие будет нарушено, и ядро сожмется в себя со скоростью, примерно равной одной четверти от скорости света. Малая масса звезды спровоцирует выброс тепловых нейтрино. Образовавшееся нейтронное ядро начнет сопротивляться коллапсу и создаст обратную ударную волну, сопровождаемую ярчайшей вспышкой света.

Жа’Керел превратится в сверхновую.

За несколько минут до этого «Верность» совершит прыжок через ретранслятор, и местная система вместе с роем жа’тил сгорит за их спиной.

— Претор запретил разглашать детали, — говорит Тень; это не извинение, а простая констатация факта. — Знали только мы двое и несколько адмиралов в ставке. На Флоте боялись утечки: узнав о плане, Жнецы могли бы отправить Разрушители на перехват или заранее вывести рой из системы. Индоктринация не всегда очевидна, коммандер. 

Явик не отвечает.

Легко касается пальцами стенных панелей; ДНК-маркеры все еще здесь, насыщенные памятью, и старой, и совсем недавней. Он пропускает через себя образы, выжигает в собственном разуме, не пытаясь экранироваться и закрыться — так отдают дань чести, последнюю дань Протеанской Империи. Рашадор взял себе опорой ненависть, холодную, расчетливую и неумолимую; как изломала их эта война, с горечью думает Явик, если ведущий роя выбирает себе такой путь.

Ему кажется, будто его свежуют заживо, неторопливо выковыривают кровоточащее мясо из хитиновой оболочки.

Он примеряет эту ненависть на себя, позволяет ей заполнить себя целиком, как расплавленный металл заполняет желоб, — но этого все равно недостаточно. Ненависть лишена цели; возможно, это и не было нужно Рашадору, Рашадор был претором и разделял память всего роя.

Явик думает: он даст ей цель.

Ненависть кристаллизуется в нем и обретает форму, воплощается в беспощадный клинок, в последний смертоносный удар. Каждый его вдох, каждый его жест, каждая его мысль становится частью этой цели. Тысячу, тысячу тысяч раз твари еще пожалеют о том, что не сумели уничтожить его на жа-Один.

Пока последний враг не будет повержен, обещает Явик — обещает слову, которое он нарушил, и памяти, которую он не сохранил. Его когти впиваются в стенные панели, оставляя следы ярости и скорби.

Пока последний враг не будет повержен, он будет мстить.

— Я поговорю с капитанами, — сухо говорит он Тени. — Вызови меня, когда доберемся до ретранслятора. И свяжись с Флотом. Передай сообщение о гибели претора. Новая Империя будет чтить его жертву. 

ВИ Тень наклоняет голову и коротко салютует.

— Честь и слава, коммандер Явик.


End file.
